epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mad Doctor
:This article is about the 1933 cartoon that is an unlockable and a Projector Screen level. For the titular character, see Mad Doctor. The Mad Doctor cartoon acts as two seperate warps in the Lonesome Manor and is one of the many projector screens in Cartoon Wasteland. Cartoon Storyline A 1933 Mickey Mouse short, while not known for being particularly innovative, is quite popular among Classic Disney fans for its sheer dark, macabre tone. The plot of the short is centered on Mickey, as Pluto is kidnapped by the mad doctor of the title (named Dr. XXX) to be used in a chimera-esque experiment involving cutting off Pluto's head and splicing it onto the body of a chicken. Naturally, Mickey treks off to save him, all while trying to make his way through the doctor's elaborate castle. As with the earlier short The Skeleton Dance, this short's macabre tone was its own undoing; many theaters refused to show it, even though Mickey was at the height of his popularity at that point. However, the short has managed to become much more popular in recent years for the same reasons it was initially shunned. Gameplay ''PART ''1: The first part you have to run across the wooden bridge and into the castle, avoiding the spiked door, crumbling floor and falling blades. Wait for the giant saw blade to rise up, then double-jump to the upper walkway and hop under the two skeleton spiders to reach''' "The Mad Doctor: Part I" Film Reel'. Drop straight down and take the exit screen to the next area. 'PART 2': On the second part, things will be a little more complex. Jump over the electrical nodes when the energy stops flowing and climb up the next ledge, jumping over the raging fire. Hop up to the right, then double jump to the platform up above the creepy shadows. Spin-attack the vase on this platform to extinguish the fire below, allowing you to snatch "'The Mad Doctor: Part II" Film Reel'''. Jump back down and spin the lever on the hot plate to create an updraft. Jump into it and you'll be flung up to the treadmill platforms above. Double jump over to the next ledge, then work your way through the next sets of electrical traps until a trap door opens and drops you below. Run to the right and jump on the table, so you can seemingly be chopped in half, only to wake up in a bed. Jump through the window and use the exit next to the dog house. Trivia *This is the only 2D level that has more than one song on it; the regular one plays during most of the level, but when Mickey wakes up near the end of Scene 2 the theme that plays is from if Mickey befriends the Blot. *The cartoon this is based off is included in the game as an unlockable. *Images from the cartoon can be seen on Mickeyjunk Mountain,a couple of them being dotted around Oswalds Sanctuary. Gallery crepshadoW_Epicmickeydistingusis.jpg|The creepy shadows being extinguished along with the fire to retreive the film reel. jumpto_maddoctr2dlv.jpg|Mickey jumping in the Part 2 of "The Mad Doctor" Project Screen Level. Wakueip levl.jpg Category:Film Reels Category:Epic Mickey Film Reels Category:Epic Mickey